


On Display

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [23]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Inspiration, Making Love, Nude Photos, Photographs, Pride, Smut, Sweet, photo albums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow





	On Display

Spencer and Dallon headed out the door. Maxx was cuddling with Cody. He hadn't walked without a limp in a week. He loved it.

"So, where are they going this time anyway?" Pete asked, plopping next to them.

"Saw a house for rent in the next neihborhood over. Big, lots of windows. Dallon loved it instantly. Spence begged to go." Maxx snuggled closer to Cody, who began stroking his hair.

Patrick walked in and dragged Pete into the kitchen. He sat him down around the table with Andy, Brendon, and Joe.

"Hey, what's going on?" Pete asked, looking up at their dominant.

"Nothing. But... You know my albums?"

"Yes, why?" Joe asked.

"I've been thinking about maybe showing them to Cody and Maxx. But not without your permission, of course. They've been intimate with each other recently and I think if I showed them the display of trust between us, and Joe, they might be able to talk a bit with us."

Pete nodded enthusiastically. "I'm cool with that."

Joe bit his lip, considering. "I don't know... I've never been on display for anyone except you guys..."

"If you don't want me to, I won't. It's up to you, Joe. I won't show you off if you don't want me to show them." Patrick held his hand gently, holding his gaze steadily.

Joe looked back at him, and he knew that Patrick was telling the truth. That eased his nerves and he nodded.

"Okay. Then I'm in."

"I'm perfectly fine with that idea, Trick," Brendon offered.

They all looked at Andy. Andy was thinking, evaluating the situation. After a moment, he nodded. "I'm fine with that."

"Great! I'll go ask them about it." Patrick disappeared into the living room.

* * *

Cody watched the five men sitting across from him as they pawed through the second album. Patrick pointed to a particular photograph, and looked at Andy, who nodded.

Maxx leaned on Cody when he saw the ruined form of Andy, dripping through his butterfly-themed costume. Cody thought for a second that Maxx was worried, but as he put his arm around his waist, he noticed the bulge in his boyfriend's pants.

Maxx was incredibly turned on.

"So, um... There's a story behind this one?" Cody asked, looking up.

"That was the day Ruby, Saint, Declan, and Rhydian were concieved. We went to the college library's quuet room- which is a room where every noise you make above a whisper echoes throughout the entire school- to do a challenge. I was trying to keep quiet while they fucked me." Andy smiled fondly. "We ruined the outfit, but most of my sex outfits get ruined. We just buy more."

"They all used you? Did they force you?" Maxx asked, trying to ignore his tight pants.

"Nope. It was all completely consensual." Andy smiled. "I never came so hard... It was awesome. Then after we were finished, Patrick took the picture. They all got involved with the aftercare, too."

"What if you changed your mind?"

"Then they would have let me change my mind. None of them have ever forced me to do anything I didn't want. And they never will."

"Oh... And you're all okay with sharing your photos?" Maxx looked up at them.

"Yes, we are." Joe smiled. "We all talked about it and decided we were okay with it. Patrick wouldn't share without our consent."

"Oh... That sounds great."

"It is," Pete told them. "We all truly care for one another, and we never do anything to hurt anybody in the group."

They flipped through and showed off a photo of Pete, who was wearing a plug in the picture. His ass was red and looked sore. He had white stripes covering his entire back, and he was holding on tightly to the headboard. He was looking back at the camera with wide eyes. Both sides of his neck and both his shoulders had bite marks. He looked tired and weak, but also happy and satisfied.

"Ooh... That one was a good one," Pete remenisced. "I flirted with the teacher to try to get my grades up, which totally failed, but Patrick wanted to claim me for the group. Remind me who I was with, it's something called BDSM that we're all totally into. So he leaned me over the bed and spanked me until I was begging, then they took turns masturbating over me. After, of course, Patrick jerked me until I came, so I was satisfied. The plug I wore for the next twenty four hours."

"And you... Liked that?" Cody asked. "I mean... You were okay?"

"Yes. Safe, sane, and consensual. Everything we do is for fun between us, and we all let it happen naturally. None of us are hurt in anything and we all get what we want and need." Pete smiled. "Punishments are a pain, but Patrick always makes sure we're happy and content. It's worth it. I love the intensity of it. Makes me really feel alive."

Cody felt his own pants tighten uncomfortably. He wanted this with Maxx. From the way Maxx draped himself across him, Maxx wanted it too.

Brendon flipped a few pages as well, pointing to the photo of himself. He was on his knees, and there was cum all over his face and hair. It was dripping from his mouth, and there were red marks on the sides of his face. There were tears falling from his eyes. He had a hand on his over-sensitive cock, working himself dispite the ache. His own cum was all over his own stomach and torso.

"You're crying in this one." Maxx looked up.

"I cry whenever we do overstim. Partially because it hurts a bit, but mainly because it feels amazing." Brendon smiled. "I remember... It was Pete's birthday, and I gave him head in the morning. Then he brought in the others. I was fingered and told to jack off, while they all used my mouth. I love sucking their cocks... Don't much like the sore throat when Patrick fucks into me, but it's worth it. I came six times. They took the picture and then Pete took a bath with me."

"Did he use you... In the bath?" Cody sounded more than a little worried.

"No. It was just a bath, to relax and wash up." Brendon looked distant, savoring the memory. "Best morning I'd had all that month."

Maxx whimpered slightly and tried to press Cody's hand to his crotch. Cody didn't let him.

Joe grabbed the book and flipped for a few minutes, then showed a picture of him sprawled out lazily with a smile on his face. His stomach looked white from all of the release on it, and his hole was leaking a little cum onto the comforter.

"Ooh... What was the story here?" Maxx asked, shifting.

"My birthday. In the morning, Patrick made love to me. Then a few hours later, so did Andy. In mid afternoon, Brendon took.a turn. And then in the evening, Pete did, too. It was sweet, gentle, and romantic, and I got to finish four times. Best birthday ever." Joe was looking fondly at the picture. "Don't get me wrong, I love everything we do, but... Slow and sweet's my favorite."

Cody nodded. Joe definitely looked the type to like it slow and meaningful. Maxx was nearly black-eyed by now.

"So... You keep these? Why?"

"Patrick gets off on it, and we all feel great when he does it. We lock away the albums and we get to jerk off to them whenever, if we want. It's a reminder to us about all of the ground we cover with each other, about every single moment." Pete smiled.

"We remember everything we do anyway, but it's nice to have these on hand." Joe looked at them.

"And besides." Patrick giggled, masking his devilish acts with them. "We don't need a reason if we all agree with it."

Cody and Maxx nodded. The five boyfriends were red with embarrassment, but they all looked proud of their moments and each other.

"Patrick, do you have a favorite photo?" Maxx asked, curious.

"Yeah, but it's not in the albums. It's not a sex or masturbation photo." Patrick grabbed his wallet and pulled out a picture he set on the table. "It's a memory. Best day of my life."

Andy looked tired, and sweaty, but he was holding a newborn baby and smiling at the camera. Joe and Brendon were on either side of him with babies as well. Pete was laying on their legs with his own. They were all very happy and very proud, showing off to the camera.

Cody and Maxx both let out "awwws" and looked at each other, then the babies again. It was suddenly very easy to ignore their second heads.

"That was when my babies were born. My Andy... He was in pain all day, but he says it was worth it." Patrick smiled happily. Andy returned the smile of the dom. "However, when it comes to the ones in the album, it's the one of the butterfly costume."

* * *

That night, Cody and Maxx were both very very hard. They kept remembering the stories of the pictures, and Cody's pregnancy certainly didn't help.

Maxx lay on his back and watched Cody. "They seem to be the perfect group of dates, for each other."

"They are. They care... And ensure that they are all willing to participate in the things. I think I want that."

"With me, right?"

"Yeah, with you." Cody kissed him. "Joe... He said he likes it slow. Maybe we could try it?"

Maxx nodded. "Of course."

Cody had been gifted lube unceremoniously by Brendon, and he used it now. He pulled Maxx's clothes off gently, then slicked his fingers up. He gently started to finger Maxx's hole, kissing Maxx deeply. Maxx wrapped his arms around Cody, letting him take him in every way possible.

Cody slid one finger in, pumping slowly and holding Maxx's arm gently with his other hand. Maxx moaned, which Cody took as a good sign. He added another finger, allowing Maxx time to adjust before moving them. He added more lube and scissored slowly, loving the way Maxx arched and writhed below him.

He pulled his fingers out amd wiped them on his shirt. He stripped off his clothes quickly and gently lined himself up.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

"Yes," Maxx responded.

Maxx let out a moan when Cody entered, which Cody swallowed with a kiss. He took his time to savor that taste that was just Maxx, letting the thinner man adjust. He tangled his fingers in Maxx's hair, rubbing his side. He started to move slowly, creating a rhythm that had Maxx making small gasps and sighs as Cody brushed everywhere within his body.

The pace reached an even, perfect point, and Cody started to kiss and suck at Maxx's shoulders and neck. He licked his collarbone and then bit a small mark there. Maxx started moving as well, a perfect counterpart to Cody. The slow, steady pace of the sex- no, lovemaking- had Maxx in a spot of heaven he hadn't seen in years.

Cody found every sensitive spot in and on Maxx's body, playing and teasing him as he let his hand trace from Maxx's hair to his happy trail. Maxx groaned and shifted, his breath shuddering as he felt Cody wrap his hand around his cock.

Soon, Maxx errupted, holding Cody and letting out a loud moan while Cody workeed him through it and experienced his own release.

Cody began pulling out just before it becane too much. After unsheathed, he kissed Maxx one more time and licked him clean.

Maxx fell asleep happy, content, and safe.

 


End file.
